


Dungeons and Heroines

by Goddesss_Stories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, Lemon, Monsters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddesss_Stories/pseuds/Goddesss_Stories
Summary: A group of friends getting together to play their favorite game...with a twist.
Kudos: 2





	Dungeons and Heroines

"On a cold and stormy night, 5 friends get together on what is sure to be a momentous occasion! I, the beautiful Sherry, have gathered us all here to play...DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS!!!"

Sherry's enthusiasm doesn't appear to be shared amongst her friends. Looking around seeing their lack of interest in the game worries her a bit.

"Oh come on, guys, it's DnD! We always play DnD on game night." Sherry explained hoping that it would lift their spirits.

"Yeah, that's the problem, we always play DnD on game night." Her friend Angelica responded. "I know we have to finish the campaign, but can't we play something else or spice it up?"

"I concur! Is there any way we can raise the stakes or something?" Louise asked.

Sherry sat and thought for a while until a light bulb went off in her head.

"I say we just watch a good movie and eat some popcorn. A pizza could work too." Melonie said.

"NO!" Sherry shouted slamming her hands down on the table. "I know how we can spice this up!" She proclaimed. Her new found confidence gathered the attention of Melonie, Angelica, Louise, and Patrice.

"Erotic DnD!" Sherry shouted.

"Erotic DnD? How does that work exactly?" Angelica asked.

"I don't care how it works, I ain't playin' that! Not only is it NNN, but I have terrible luck in normal DnD." Louise explained quickly shooting down Sherry's proposal.

"I don't know, I kinda like it. It sounds like we'd have a fun time. Besides, with it being NNN, this is the closest we're going to get to any action without actually cheating." Melonie explained to the group. 

"She does have a point." Angelica giggled. "I think it sounds like it'll be a fun little game."

Sherry smugly nodded watching her plan being accepted amongst her friends. She notices Patrice looking down and twiddling her fingers.

"How about you, Patti? You want to play?" Sherry asked.

Patrice suddenly jumped to attention as her name was being called. After being asked, she looks around then back at a smiling Sherry and nods in agreement.

"Then it's settled!" Sherry said. "It's time to play!" 

Sherry pauses for a moment and thinks to herself before going back to her room to grab something.

"Where are you going, Sherry?" Melonie asked.

There was no response, but seconds later, Sherry returned with four remote controlled dildos.

"I just thought of a way to make this game more immersive!" Sherry claimed as she handed each of them a dildo.

"Immersive?" Louise responded skeptically.

"Yep. Tonight, 4 of us are going to lose NNN so I hope you guys are ready to forfeit your streaks." Sherry said with a twinkle in her eye. "Angie, I know you're a bit of a size queen so I busted out the biggest one I have. This should at least kiss your womb."

""Kiss my-" Ok, but what do we do with these?" Angelica asked.

"You put em up your coochie and wait til the game starts. When you take damage, I'll flick these on and off and the first one to cum dies in the game." Sherry explained to them.

"Oh that makes sense." Melonie said as she was taking off her pants and shoving the vibrator up her pussy like the others. "This should be fun."

After a little psyching up, Patrice follows after the others and slowly inserts the vibrator into her pussy. She quivers a bit and moans softly. Her legs shake a little bit, but soon she's able to regain her composure after a few short breathes.

"It looks like everyone is ready! Let's begin" Angelica said.

Sherry takes a hand full of glitter and blows it toward them making them cough.

"Deep in a forbidden land of merchants and thieves, the 4 Heroines stumble across a local bar where they are met with an old hag who tells them of a great treasure deep in the cave of lust and wonders." Sherry explains "The Heroines that take on this task are the beautiful level 56 battle priestess, Angelica, the pious!"

Angelica softly smiles while drawing her holy sword.

"The hot-blooded level 40 Pyro wizard Louise, the brazen!"

Louise ignites her hands and spells out her name using fire while tilting her wizard hat and winking.

"The level 32 Archer from the sacred elf forest, Melonie, the swift."

Melonie raises her green glowing bow.

"Last, but not least, the shy level 52 Cleric, Patrice, the righteous."

Patrice adjust her glasses and hides her face in her book.

"Our Heroines heed the words of the old hag and make their way to the cave in search of treasures beyond their wildest dreams." Sherry narrated. "After 3 days of walking or one second for the battle priestess and her use of Goddess's step, they make it to the cave. Inside the cave, the gang delve deeper inside passing cave drawings with warnings next to them. An ominous wind blows past them heralding their first opponent: The Pregnator!" 

"The Pregnator?" Louis said skeptically. The monster before them started to ooze white warm viscous liquids onto the ground as it approached them.

"This looks like quite the fearsome opponent." Angelica said. "Cleric Patrice, how do we proceed?"

"Um, well...I think we should keep our distance and use ranged attacks. That way we don't get caught by the monster." She shyly explained.

"So you're saying that Melonie and I should take charge?" Louise asked as she stepped forward to ward off the beast with her flames. Following after her, Melonie raises her bow toward the creature.

"The creature is stagnant which gives our Heroines the opportunity of first strike!" Sherry announced.

"I'll start us off with pyro bind that locks enemies in stagnant for 2 more turns and deals 10 damage each turn." Louise announced as she rolled the dice. Her roll lands on 14 and after applying her buffs, she damages the creature for 210 and puts it under a stagnant and burn status.

"The Pregnator sustains injuries from the Pyromancer, but it retaliates with an ability that splashes it's sticky warm liquid on its attacker." Sherry explains.

"Eew, what the hell!?" Louise said confused at what just occured. 

"That liquid smells quite strong...and it looks...no it couldn't be." Angelica said in a skeptical amazement. 

"That sticky liquid gives you -5 speed for the next two turns. The Archer should be careful that the next attack finishes the beast." Sherry warned as Melonie takes her turn.

"The Pregnator is a dark attributed creature so a light arrow should deal twice as much damage. Come on give me at least a 10!" Melonie muttered to herself. She rolls an 11 and begins calculating her buffs and damage dealing the Pregnator 700 damage which is enough to defeat it.

Sherry stands up over the table and begins to speak 

"The Pregnator is defeated by Melonie the Swift....BUT in it's dying breath, it explodes scattering it's white sticky liquid all over the place. Patrice has an opportunity to save each of the Heroines so long as she can roll above a 16." Sherry announced.

Patrice takes the 20D and rolls landing on 14. "Oh no! I only have enough to shield 3 of us from it." She says in her normally worried tone. She looks down burying her face in her hands.

"The shy little Cleric is right for she could only muster enough strength to shield the Battle Priestess, The Elven Archer, and herself which left the Pyromancer to take the attack head on." Sherry said with a wicked smile on her face eager to see what Louise was going to do in this situation.

"I'll drink my enhanced purification tonic which prevents me from gaining and stacking another status ailment for 2 turns of battle." Louise explains before ingesting her tonic. The wave of white goo carries her off and floods past the others who are being shielded by Patrice's shield.

Once the wave subsides, Louise is found laying on her back covered in the sticky mess. She raises up and swallows the thick load of goo that somehow got in her mouth before gasping for air.

"Are you ok?" Asked Angelica.

"Do I look ok?" Louise snapped.

After wiping herself off, Louise marches forward prompting the others to follow her lead. 

"After defeating The Pregnator, our Heroines continue deeper into the monster infested dungeon. They approach a fork in the road that diverges into two paths. The one path leads to a room of treasures guarded by a monster. The other leads to a purification fountain where one will receive one stat boost of their choice." Sherry explained.

"I elect we go to the right." Louise said.

"I will elect to go right as well" Angelica added.

"I have a weird feeling...I think we should left." Patrice hesitantly said. 

"I'm going with Majority and say right." Melonie said as she walked down the right path. Following behind her were Louise and Angelica. Patrice sees a glowing light down the left path and takes a deep breath before accompanying the others. 

"The Heroines take the path on the right and are met with a door. Angelica, the busty battle priestess, opens the door that leads to a room filed with gold." Sherry Narrated.

"Treasure!! Oh boy, we're rich! And would you look at that? Not a monster in sight!" Louise gloated running into the room.

"I don't think we should be touching that treasure." Patrice warned. 

"Oh lighten up, dear, taking a few gold pieces should be fine." Angelica assured her as she walked through the room full of gold. She stumbles upon a chest and opens it up revealing it to be empty.

"Huh?" She said confused at what she saw. Sherry begins to laugh maniacally and informs them of their impending doom.

"FOOLS!" She shouted. "The chest Angelica had the misfortune of opening has awoken the Didick king! A ghastly poison creature that will stop at nothing to make sure our Heroines are fill to the brim with it's fluids."

"I knew we shouldn't have touched anything!!" Louise said.

"Oh shut up! You were the first one to touch something!" Melonie retorted.

"Tentacles reach out of the chest toward the battle priestess, but her +10 discernment rewards her with a swift dodge." Sherry narrated. "The tentacles completely miss and redirect toward Louise the Brazen and Melonie the Swift. How will they respond to this turn of events!?"

"If I get anything higher than a 7, I can activate one of my slots and straight smoke this thing." Louise proclaimed as she three down the dice. To her dismay, she totalled a 5. "WHAT THE FUCK!!" Louise screamed

Sherry cackled at Louise's misfortune and rose above the table. "The Pyromancer's attempt at a spell was cut short as the tentacles snatched her up and lifted her in the air ripping off her precious robes!!"

"Oh my." Angelica said.

"The tentacles were still racing toward our elven Archer, but she has yet to make a move. What will she do?" Sherry questioned as she pulled her hood over head.

"I'll activate light arrow. After applying my critical damage and high dexterity stat, the creature should die. The highest I can get is 700 damage from one of these arrows." Melonie explained.

She rolled the dice and landed on a 15. 

"The Elven Archer strikes the Didick King with her arrow that strikes directly at the treasure box it's hiding in and damaging it severely." Sherry narrated.

"Hell yeah!" Melonie said taking pride in her attack.

"However, the monster has escaped it's prison in that box and is now free. The Didick monster, now free of it's shackles, is a level 43 dark monster that induces aphrodisiac to anyone it touches." Sherry explained. With another cackle, she continues to narrate the situation. 

"The Elven Archer's attack wasn't enough to defeat the evil creature and so she too was snatched up by it's tentacles." Sherry narrated with two switches for the dildos in her hand.

Louise and Melonie look at Sherry and gasped knowing full well what was about to happen to them. Their pussies had become extremely sensitive all throughout NNN meaning that this fight could be their last.

"The Didick king violently attacks the Pyromancer and the Archer's holes without mercy!" She said as she turned on the vibrators cranking the speed to 5.

Melonie grabbed the table moaned loudly while crossing her legs. Louise holds on to the sides of her chair and grits her teeth together. Her eyelids lower at different levels before she opens her mouth showing all that saliva build up on her tongue causing her to drool.

"The Didick king violently rapes the Heroines making their stomachs bulge enabling the battle priestess and the cleric to see those thick tentacles writing around inside of you. With your arms bound together, the monster continues it's assault making your soaking wet pussy's reach their limit ensuring that you will squirt those sweet juices all over it. 

"Y-y-ou sonofabiiitch!" Louise said with a slur in her speech making her unable to properly form her words together.

"Ah ah ah, all of your holes are filled which includes your mouth." Sherry teased.

"Aww, they look like their having so much fun." Angelica pouted. 

"W-ngh!! What p-part of this looks fun to you!?" Louise worked up the strength to respond.

"Suddenly, Louise's stomach bulges and grows bigger and tighter. The fight with The Pregnator left a lasting effect on her that caused her to become pregnant. Not even her tonic could heal this." Sherry said with a wicked smile plastered on her face.

"Pregnant!?" Louise shouted.

"Pregnancy causes -5 speed, +12 sensitivity, and applies the Aphrodisiac status condition." Sherry explained as she turned the dial on the remote to 10.

Louise's eyes widen as the sudden sensation from the vibrator surge through her body. Her eyes water and she lets out a loud moan before falling back in her chair with her legs shaking.

"Aphrodisiac ticks for 5 health twice because of pregnancy and the Didick King's status inducing attack so let's apply that all to your health." Sherry said as she ran the calculations on her calculator. She smiles after getting the total. While Louise is on the ground convulsing violently, Melonie takes deep breathes to gain her composure and survive the ordeal.

"With one final attack, The Didick King spurts a thick white cream inside the Pyromancer's ass, pussy, and throat to finish her off." Sherry explains. She turns the vibrator to its highest setting of 20 causing Louise to spread her legs and cum like a geyser through her black jeans pants. 

"I-I-I'M CUMMIIIIIIIIING!!!!!" She screamed. Louise's body breaks down while she continues her forced orgasms. Her eyes roll back and her heavy breathing can be heard by all at the table before she passes out.

"Wow, that's alot of damage!" Sherry teased. "Well now, that leaves the Archer, the Battle Priestess, and the Cleric. What will they do now?" Sherry asked.

"I'll active Burning Light and cleave through the monster." Angelica said.

She rolls and lands on 14 allowing her to apply burning tick damage to the monster when she attacks. Patrice follows up with an enhancement for Angelica after she rolls a 12. Together, they slay The Didick King to save Melonie and awarded with exp and gold. Leaving the now deceased Louise behind, they advance through the cave checking their respective inventories and passing smaller trials.

"Hey, guys, there's a bridge up ahead." Patrice points out the others.

"That rickety thing? Do you really want us to cross that?" Melonie questioned.

Angelica stepped in front of the two and walked along the bridge eventually making it to the other side.

"It seems sturdy enough despite it's appearance. Come on over so we can get moving." She said waving over to the others.

"Melonie and Patrice were skeptical, but they continued onward. As they walked across, the planks broke one by one forcing them to sprint across or risk falling to their death." Sherry narrated. "With the bridge out, there was no return for our Heroines, but returning was far from the biggest problem. The collapse of the bridge caught the attention of the orc tribe who nested just ahead in the cave. With no choice, our Heroines proceed further into the cave and eventually stumble across them."

"Maybe they're friendly." Patrice said optimistically.

"Highly unlikely!" Melonie sharply responded bringing out her bow.

"Wait! We don't know what they're going to do." Patrice warned. "Man, I wish you would've out your focus on stealth instead of dexterity.

"Alarmed by Melonie's presence, the orcs stare at her in confusion. They converse with one another before stepping back to seemingly avoid a confrontation." Sherry narrated.

"They're backing away, Melonie, that means they don't want to fight, right?" Angelica asked reaching out to Melonie.

"Suddenly, there was a frigid chill in the air that made the orcs quiver in fear." Sherry narrated. "The orcs turn their attention toward a crack in the wall and outstretched a level 42 tentacled monstrosity: THE MIND FLAYER!!!"

The eyes of the Mind Flayer twinkle causing every orc in the room to face Melonie and swarm her. 

"The battle has begun as each orc has set their sights on Melonie at the behest of the Mind Flayer. How will our Heroines proceed!?" Sherry continued.

"I'll cast a protection over us all!" Patrice proclaimed. She rolls and lands on a 3. "Oh no!!" She said as she covered her face in embarrassment.

"The spell fizzles out and The Mind Flayer brainwashes the orcs into attacking Melonie, the Swift." Sherry Narrated.

"The Mind Flayer is an Ice and Dark creature and this one in particular is level 42." Angelica thought to herself trying to devise a plan to save Melonie. 

"Lost in thought, The Battle Priestess is grabbed from behind by orcs and faced with The Mind Flayer. The orcs rip off her clothing and prepare their disgusting dicks to plow that fresh virgin soil." Sherry narrated with anticipation of watching Angelica fail miserably.

"With a swift stroke, the orc plunges it's dick into The Battle Priestess's pussy an-"

"And burns up on contact thanks to my abstainence spell which burns it to a crisp upon contact." Angelica interrupted. "Everyone knows that Battle Priestesses are protected by holy aura at level 40 and upward and given a perk that nullifies all status conditions." She continues to explain.

The Mind Flayer snarls before ordering the orcs surrounding Angelica to attack Patrice. Backing her into a corner, they loom over her and are sliced up by Aneglica who rolled a 14. The Mind Flayer distracts them both while they are unaware of the orcs grabbing a hold of Melonie.

"Can I cast something to save myself?" Melonie asked.

"If you roll above a 12." Sherry responded.

Melonie rolls and lands on an 11 to her dismay and slams her hands on the table.

"Bullshit!!" She yelled looking over at Sherry who hides while snickering to herself.

"The brainwashed orcs rip off the clothes of the Elven Archer and take their putrid tongues and drag them across her struggling body." Sherry narrated as she reached for the remote connected to the vibrator in Melonie's pussy.

"Because of her struggling, she is punched in the gut by one of the orcs and falls to the ground hunched over clutching her stomach" Sherry continued. "The orc picks the Archer up by her lower half and, with a swift thrust, he jams his dick deep into her womanhood!"

Sherry turns the dial on the remote up to 10 which causes Melonie to shaking violently while grabbing the chair. She knocks over her drink and digging her nails into the table top scratching it up.

"The orcs take turns with the archer, but some of them grow bored of waiting and begin using her mouth as another hole to empty their heavy balls deep inside of her body." Sherry continued slowly cranking up the dial. Melonie falls out of her chair and continues to writhe around hoping to escape her torturous ordeal.

"Sherry, shut it off! I'm gonna cuuuum!!" Melonie shouted trying to pull herself up toward her. She rest her hand on Sherry's leg and looks up at her while grinding her teeth from the sudden surge of pleasure coursing through her after her vibrator had been turned up another setting. 

Sherry looks into Melonie's eyes and continues narrating. "The orcs cum inside of the helpless petite archer one after another filling her stomach up and using her like a disposable fleshlight. After the orcs settle themselves, a giant orc comes from out of hiding and picks her up. It pushes down on her stomach making cum shoot out of her pussy making a puddle beneath her.

"S-shewwy..pwease..." Melonie said in a baby voice that apparently had been forced out of her.

"The giant orc takes his giant dick and shoves it into your mouth, but he appears unsatisfied. He struggles to fit the rest of it inside of you and grumbles to express his discontent."

"Shewwy...Mel can't take anymowe. Mel is gonna cum..." Melonie said sluring her speech with a mixture of baby talk in-between moans

Sherry laughed a little before continuing with a demented look on her face as of she were enjoying Melonie's suffering. 

"The giant orc forces his dick through her body with the tip of his dick exiting through the archer's asshole." She narrated lifting up the the remote that controls Melonie's vibrator. 

The vibrator is reflected out of Melonie's eyes revealing Sherry's finger cranking it to it's maximum of 20. Melonie's body violent reacts to this as shown by her screaming, tight grip around Sherry's waist and her legs shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes roll back into her head as she forcefully cums through her pants making a big puddle on the floor underneath her.

"With that, the archer, with noble and pure elven blood, dies in a manner a common whore would leaving only the Cleric and The Battle Priestess." Sherry continued rubbing a tuckered out Melonie's head.

"There's just two of us...we have to be very careful." Patrice said as she regained her focus.

"I will attack The Mind Flayer with Holy Radiance." Angelica said after rolling a perfect 20.

"The Battle Priestess' attack was a lethal one as at it's full strength, it completely decimated The Mind Flayer and the orcs completely bypassing all evasive and protection stats." Sherry narrated. "The battle ends and our Heroines gain their exp and gold for their troubles. The air grows silent and within the wall, a giant door flings open shining a white light at them as if it beckoned them to come toward it. However, there is a second path that lies before them. It leads to an unknown spring that is guarded by an old hag. Which path will our Heroines take?" She continued.

"We should elect to take the path that leads to the spring." Patrice suggested to Aneglica.

"I will follow your lead, Cleric." Angelica responded.

"The choice had been made and so the light dimmed and the doors closed as the Heroines make their way down the path toward the spring. The path was clear and void of all danger granting them a safe passage to the spring. Upon their arrival, they are met with the old hag who turns out to be the very same hag from the tavern at the beginning of the journey." Sherry narrated with her wicked smile creeping back onto her face.

"Wait a second, how did she get here before we did?" Angelica question.

"The old hag had congratulated them both for making it to the final trial, but that hags words sparked unease in the battle Priestess' heart causing her to draw her weapon and rightfully so for the old hag had taken off her hood revealing a demonic seal on her forehead and transforms into a level 80 pink skinned demon known as Sherry, the Succubus Queen!!"

"Oh come on!" Patrice said in frustration.

"Hey, don't get mad you two chose this path and now you have to deal with the consequences." Sherry taunted in a sing-song voice.

"We can take her together." Angelica said in an attempt to rally their spirits.

"In the Succubus Queen's area of effect, Aphrodisiac, slow, poison, fear, and burn are all applied Aphrodisiac ticks for 5, poison ticks for 20, and burn ticks for 13 every turn. Battle Priestess' under level 60 are not immune to Aphrodisiac effects cast by creatures over level 60." Sherry explained turning own their vibrators to 5 causing them a small pleasant feeling.

"I'll use a maximum cure potion that will heal us of poison status effects." Patrice declared as she rolled a 15.

"The poison spell was a success and cured them from their ailment, but was it only delaying the inevitable?" Sherry question. 

"As I said before, you have done well to make it this far, but you have no hope of winning this battle. This room will be your graves" The Succubus Queen ranted as she descended onto the ground.

"I will smite you, foul beast!" Angelica shouted as she dashed toward the demon lifting her sword. 

"Your roll has to be greater than 16 to deal damage, Angie." Sherry said while still rubbing the head of an unconscious Melonie.

She rolls a 14 and sighs deeply knowing what was about to happen.

"The Succubus Queen wraps her tail around the wrists of the Battle Priestess and tightens up forcing her to drop her sword." Sherry explained. "The Succubus lifts up the Battle Priestess and spreads her legs leaving her bare in front of the cleric. The aphrodisiac had taken effect rendering the priestess unwilling to fight against her captor."

"You're body...devoted to your god, but clearly built for sin. Don't worry, I'll make you realize your true potential." Teased the Succubus Queen.

"An appendage grew from the crotch of the demon and began rubbing against the Priestess' pussy." Sherry continued. 

To the confusion of both Sherry and Patrice, Angelica takes off her pants and panties in order to freely play around with the vibrator in her pussy.

"Um... Angelica, what's are you doing?" Sherry asked.

"I'm about to get fucked into submission in the story anyway so I might as well go out on my own terms." Angelica responded as she raised up her bra and shirt to play with her bare breast. "Continue."

"Uh..ok. Ahem! The Succubus Queen tears off your remaining clothing in one swift motion. She then attempts to put her newly formed dick into the Battle Priestess' pussy, but is stopped by the chastity seal." Sherry Narrated.

"You think this weak seal will stop me from ravaging your body?" The Succubus Queen asked. She tongue kisses Angelica and ends it by spitting into her mouth. "My saliva is a natural aphrodisiac so whether you like it or not, you will give in to your lust and obey your carnal desires."

"Angelica became lost in the eyes of the Succubus Queen unable to focus in what she had been saying. The powerful aphrodisiac loosened her body up and the Succubus Queen takes a second attempt at ramming her dick into the Priestess' pussy and shatters the seal protecting her chastity." Sherry continued as she turned the dial on Angelica's remote up to 20.

"MMMMMMAAAAH!!!" Angelica moaned feeling the Succubus plunging her dick deep inside of her. The tip kisses her womb each time the Succubus slams into Angelica's hips. 

Angelica pulls on her nipples and takes short breaths while stuffing her pussy with the vibrator she was given. 

"MMM fuuuck! Sherry, keep going. This is getting too good." Angelica said moaning in-between words.

"The Succubus whispers sweet nothings into the Priestess' ear, but they fall on deaf ears as the she had already drowned in a pleasure she had lived without for 34 years of her life. Her erect nipples were being tugged on by the demon and with each thrust, the sloppy sounds of Angelica's pussy filled the room." Sherry continued explaining in more graphic detail. "She grabs the Priestess by her neck causing her to arch forward and stare into the demon's eyes. The Succubus Queen extends her long slimy tongue into Angelica's mouth causing a visible bulge in her throat while a larger bulge became visible in the Priestess' stomach."

"Almost there!!! Keep going!!!" Angelica pleaded attempting to force Sherry to continue her narration of events.

"The Succubus Queen deeply kisses the broken Priestess who was now nothing more than a lust filled set of holes for the Queen to use as she pleased. The Queen reached her limit as she finally unloaded that thick creamy baby batter that the Priestess had begged her for straight into her cervix. Her body stiffened up as she took the fullness of the Queen's generous donation causing her stomach to expand until her stomach took the shape of an inflated balloon." 

Angelica ran her hands through her hair and came all over the chair and floor below her letting out a soft moan slowly pulling out giant vibrator from her sopping wet pussy that continued to leak it's juices in a cascading fashion.

"Holy fuck, that was great!!!" She shouted before sucking the vibrator clean."

"I can't believe you just gave in like that. Oh well, now that just leaves our little cleric to fend for herself." Sherry teased. "Let's finish this!"

Patrice gulped and took her dice in hand.

"Finished with her broken toy, the Succubus Queen sets her sights on the cleric who now stands by herself." Sherry narrated.

"Such a cute girl. Perhaps I'll turn you into a toy for my pleasure as well." The Succubus Queen said while levitating above Patrice. 

"The Succubus Queen attacks the Cleric with her sharpened claws, but how will the cleric respond to this incoming assault?" Sherry inquired looking over at a surprisingly confident Patrice.

Patrice rolls the dice and lands on a perfect twenty. She smiles and adjust her glasses before standing up.

"I call upon the mighty name of Helm to cast over me a shield of protection and to imbue me with his holy power so that I may vanquish the foul demon that seeks to do me harm!" Patrice declared.

Sherry sighs and looks down before continuing her narration in a flat voice. "A flash of white light expands outward from the Cleric's chest and disentegrates the Succubus Queen in a matter of seconds leaving the Cleric the victor of the otherwise impossible battle thus beating the campaign."

"YAAAAY!!! Oh...I mean...yaay." Patrice cheered.

"It's ok, you don't have quiet down for our sakes." Angelica said.

"How in the hell did you roll a perfect twenty at the most crucial moments!?" Sherry cried burying her face into her arms.

"Ah, don't worry, I know what will make you feel better." Angelica said as she comforted Sherry.

"What's that?" Sherry asked.

A few hours later, Melonie and Louise wake up to Angelica and Patrice watching a movie. They stretch and look around.

"How long was I out?" Louise asked.

"About 3 hours or so. November is a officially over and you two failed the challenge." Angelica teased with a smile.

"I bet you two didn't have any better luck." Melonie said while rubbing her head.

"Well of you must know, Ms. Baby talk, I did lose, but Patrice here survived by rolling a perfect 20 and winning the campaign" 

"It's true, I finished out strong for the rest of us." Patrice gleefully assured them.

"Ok... but where's Sherry?" Louise asked.

"Our beloved Dungeon Master is currently sulking so it's probably best to leave her alone. You know she gets insufferable when she's like that." Angelica warned.

"Ah, yeah, youre probably right. There will be enough time to throw it in her face once she comes out." Louise said in a smug tone.

They continue conversing, but in Sherry's room, Sherry is shown to be handcuffed by her legs and hands to the head board, blindfolded, and gagged while four vibrators writhe around in her holes. One in her ass and three in her pussy with each set to their maximum setting. She's made to forcefully cum over and over completely soaking her sheets. Her screams and pleas for help are all muffled by the gag in her mouth. The chains rattle the more she moves around. Seconds go by and she's forced to cum against her will once more for what is sure to not be the final time throughout the night.

The End


End file.
